1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device and backlight apparatus thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device and backlight apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a full color display using liquid crystal technology. LCDs are widely applied in digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), TV sets, and a plurality of consumer products. The difference between an LCD and a cathode ray tube (CRT) display is mainly the light source. The LCD requires an extra light source disposed at the back of an LCD module to provide a light beam. This kind of light source structure is also called a backlight module.
There are different types of back light modules, such as edge lighting or direct lighting types. The direct lighting type is the most common type of back light module applied in large-sized LCD. The direct lighting type comprises a plurality of light sources and one or more optical films. During operation, light sources provide light beams to the display screen through optical films and color filters.
As shown in FIG. 1 as a cross-sectional view, reference numeral 98 refers to a liquid crystal module. A conventional backlight module 90 comprises diffuser films 97, a base 91 and a detachable base 92. The base 91 is rectangular and comprises metal with good heat conductivity. Additionally, the base 91 has a rectangular fillister 911. Inclined planes 912 extend on both sides of the fillister 911. A reflecting member 93 attaches to the inclined plane 912 and a V-shaped light guide member 94 attaches to the reflecting member 93. A hollowed space 941 is disposed in the center of the light guide member 94. A light source 95 is disposed on a rectangular detachable base 92. The fillister 911 is able to accommodate the detachable base 92 and the hollowed space 941 is able to accommodate the light source 95. Therefore, the fillister 911 can be opened to remove the detachable base 92 and light source 95 whenever there is a need for maintenance or replacement of the light source 95.
Current requirements for LCDs are getting thinner, lighter and smaller. In the prior art, the V-shaped light guide member limits the possibility of thinner LCDs. Meanwhile, the prior art does disclose the concept of removing the light source from the bottom of the base 91. In addition, the prior art does not provide a method on how to combine or fasten the base 91 and the detachable base 92 together in detail. Therefore, there is a need for a new backlight design with a thinner backlight module and method to fasten the backlight module onto LCDs, with lower manufacturing costs.